Member me, aight?
by Soul of Horus
Summary: Name is Zeke Robinson. I am a Spartan-III in the UNSC during the Fall of Reach. This is a a story how I met NOBLE team and went on a crazy adventure. Seems to go alright, just don't forget the Spartan saying alright? Coarse Language Ahead, no mature scenes written.


A/N: Halo One shot, Put it in the Reach Era. I know people have done this kind of stuff before, but I'm inspired to write _something. _Also, first time writing in Halo Fandom, so uhh don't kill me if this doesn't follow lore and continuity and stuff, _perfectly_. I just want to write, m'kay? The dates are meant to be like a 'journal' of some kind, but are within the Fall of Reach time zones.

**...**

_**Date Unknown**_

_**Planet: Unknown**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**(Too hard to set a date with all this seemingly out of context, sorry about that) **_

Reach is falling. That much was abundantly clear. It fell when we saw the Covenant arrive. They have every advantage over us, even with the Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs on the battlefield, it was almost impossible to emerge victorious without heavy losses. Did I mention I am a Spartan?

Well, a Spartan-III, specifically. I 'joined' the Spartan program in 2537, at the age of 17, the minimum age to join the UNSC Spartan program. Well, it fell under ONI's jurisdiction, but the UNSC had a more direct say in what the Spartans were supposed to do. I found out at a young age that I was basically already a Spartan, which was weird. My family had zero military experience, but I was a perfect candidate so I was drafted, so I never joined the military, I was forced, which sounded bad, but if I knew what lied on the battlefield, I would retract my statement. What made it worse is that I had to leave my entire life behind and come to terms with that at 15 years old. Kind of puts a damper on your outlook of potential careers by a significant margin.

My parents owned a mechanic's workshop. I learned the trade from as far as I could remember, from messing with brake lines, engines, tires, struts, and pretty much everything else. I could take a motorbike apart and put it back together again in just 5 hours, which in my opinion, was pretty fast for a 14-year-old kid. Now, I could do it in an hour minimum. Time flies when you don't think about it. Dad was going to pass on the business to me when I turned 18, but with the draft, He couldn't just give it away. I was their only child able to take it. My younger sister, Hannah, who we just called Anna, was 9. She wasn't allowed to be near the tools until she was 12, like me. I didn't touch a single tool until I was 12. It made matters worse was that she didn't know about my draft. It was going to make this much harder than it needed to be

I was a pretty well-built kid, wasn't exactly ripped, per se, but I wasn't all fat nor was I all muscle, a happy medium. I had hazel eye color, sometimes more brown than green, but they mixed well. My face was alright, wasn't pretty, wasn't hideous. Toned face, jawline was fine, had a dimple when I smiled, my hair was short straight, and a dark chocolate brown. It gets black when it gets soaked, but that's not important. What is important is that I'm being drafted into_ the_ Spartan program, which I assumed was the Spartan-III program, since it seems that the IIs were a success. My birthday was in a week and I was sweating bullets because I was frightened because I had no idea what to expect from this.

_**June 17th, 2537**_

_**Planet: Earth**_

_**Location: Central United States, Oklahoma **_

So, my 17th birthday came along, and it was utterly depressing. My family knew about my draft, and I didn't tell anyone else, since I was, under light terms, in a non-disclosure agreement. What made it worse is that, I noticed more and more people in black suits showing up, obviously looking for me. I've been trying to avoid them as long as humanly possible, some of my friends noticed I was a little skittish and I didn't have the heart to tell them why. After all, I would be leaving without a goodbye. My parents noticed the suits, and started to be fearful. I continued to successfully avoid them, and I was almost back inside my house, because the bathroom was calling to me like a siren's song, and that was when I bumped into one of the suits. Except she wasn't wearing a suit. She was wearing more laboratory attire. She was an older woman, blue eyes, sleek black hair, slowly greying. Her eyes lit up in recognition, assuming she found who she was looking for, me. _Just bloody fantastic_.

"Hello, are you Zeke Robinson?" Her soft tone of voice was not helping my fear, it felt to calm for me.

My sarcastic ass self-retorted with, "So what if I am? Who are you is the better question."

If she was offended by my tone, she didn't show it, she responded with, "My name is Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, you should know why I'm here." She looked into my eyes and she could probably sense my fear washing over me in waves. I heard of this woman, she was the head of the Spartan-II program, don't ask how I know. One of my friends died when she was a kid, but the problem was, she was perfectly healthy when she died. I based that on when I heard about some new program that the UNSC was trying. I'd say my guess was accurate enough, but I didn't have all the answers, and sometimes the truth hurts more than what you believed.

"I, unfortunately, DO know why you're here, along with the 15 other people in suits, and I know there are more in case I somehow made it past all of them." I deadpanned, my eyes were scanning the horizon as far as I could see, so just assuming there were more suits, possibly even tranq snipers hiding up in the hills was a good thought to think about. If the UNSC wants a potential asset, they'll be damned before they let one get off scot-free.

"You would be correct, is there any last-minute things you have to do before we go Zeke?" she said as she put her data pad in front of her, both hands holding it at her waist, her eyes looking me over to make sure I wasn't going to pull a fast one, and I was _so_ goddamn tempted to, but I didn't want to make a scene about it.

I locked eyes with the Doctor before asking, more like stating, "Question: Am I going to need anything from my house to take with me?"

Her reply was simply, "Nope." Well, damn, I was _going_ to at least carry a picture of my family with me, and I knew the perfect one too. It was my 16th birthday, and I was just got my Driver's license, it was something to remind me of good times. Not many of those times left I'm afraid.

"Well, just give me a few more minutes while I say goodbye, or are you going to deprive me of that too?" I asked, my face still blank as a clean whiteboard.

"I don't see why not, but make it quick, we are on a schedule. It would be best to not be late." Dr. Halsey explained.

I finally went inside to go to the bathroom, and came back outside and I saw my parents and baby sister standing there, looking for me. They spotted me and visibly relaxed, but I shook my head no, and they tensed. I walked, well, jogged over to them and wrapped both my arms around them. My parents were trying to conceal their sobs, but they couldn't when **I** couldn't. I told them I love them, and that I promise to see you again one day.

My little sister, Hannah, didn't know what was going on. She hugged me and said, "Big bruddar, why you crying?" Still as innocent, she doesn't know, bless her little soul.

I had to keep my voice stern, "I have to go, just stay with Mom and Dad and you'll be fine, alright?"

She didn't seem to get it, "Hannah" I was serious when I called her by her full name, "I need you to stay here, you can't come with me, please. Just stay, for me."

Every one of my friends and guests were confused on a day where I should be the happiest I can be. After only a minute or two, which only felt like seconds, Dr. Halsey appeared with two people in suits, a man and a woman.

"It's time Zeke, we cannot wait any longer." She said smoothly. Easier for her to be calm, she's not the one getting ripped away from family.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat, "Yeah let's go, can't delay the inevitable. Lead the way Doctor."

Some of my friends noticed that I was going away and called out, "AY ZEKE! WHERE YA GOIN' MAN? IT'S YOUR PARTY!"

I would have responded, but the good Doctor cut me off, "No time to respond, we need to leave." She walked a little faster to the vehicle that awaited me. Or not. I was about to ask how they got here, but that question was soon snuffed out as a Pelican appeared. It was a goddamn Pelican. Military Grade, not one of the civilian ones. THIS was a bonafide Pelican. I turned around to see my parents in front of the crowd waving me goodbye with tears in their eyes. I then jumped into the Pelican and sat down. Then I felt a prick in my neck, and before I could react, I was getting tired, my muscles felt like someone dipped them in cement, tied an anchor around them and dumped me into Mariana's trench. I was out before I slumped back in my seat.

_**June 21st, 2537  
Planet: [REDACTED]**_

_**Location: [REDACTED]**_

I woke up in a small bare room, wearing… not my clothes. I was just wearing a set of tight boxers and nothing else. The room had a window, not looking outside, it was a mirror but not. Conclusion, one-way glass. It had to be. I thought about how I got here, I remember the flight here and then not much else. I knew I was going into the Spartan program, otherwise I wouldn't have been drafted into the UNSC. So, I guess they knocked me out for a few days….?

I stood up, rubbed my eyes, and took notice at the reflection, I had scars _everywhere_, arms, legs, chest, torso, name a place that could have a scar, and it was there. Did I manage to get through the process, or was I a failure? I spoke, but my voice was hoarse, "Dr. Hal-Halsey? Ar-are you the-there?" No response. I slightly have this coherence to me, but it's not there. Then, a voice over a speaker says, "Morning Recruit, time to rise and shine." That was NOT Halsey.

"Damn right I'm not. You'll meet me soon enough. For now, follow the path and wait for further instruction." the voice then was cut off. Wait, did I say that out loud?

In front of me, a path was lit, and I followed it, slowly, being cautious, I never walked in an unknown place without trying to check it out, but I had to extra careful, since I was going into this blindly. I walked into a dimly lit room wondering what the hell is this. My thoughts were stopped abruptly as I heard a swishing through the air, getting faster, and closer. Before I could even react, I caught _something_ I look at it. It was a knife, and I caught it by the blade, then a dummy target popped up and without thinking whipped the knife at the target and impaled the head of the target. I calmed down from my slight adrenaline rush and a man came out of the darkness who was wearing a military uniform and judging from the various medals on him, he was well respected.

"Glad to see the test was successful. Recruit, my name is Chief Petty Officer Mendez. You will address me as 'sir' or 'Chief Mendez', do I make myself clear Recruit?"

Whether or not he was joking, I still responded with, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Good, go back to your room and we'll talk again soon, Recruit" and with that Mendez turned around and left.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

_**July 27th, 2537  
Planet: [REDACTED]**_

_**Location: [REDACTED]**_

Turns out, that man would become a close friend and mentor. That interaction with him made him come off as high and mighty, but I quickly learned that wasn't the case. He wanted me, and the rest of the Spartans to be in peak condition.

Training started the next day at 0400 sharp, I was up and ready by 0410. Mendez introduced me to the rest of the Recruits which there were about fifteen others, including myself, there were 10 male and 5 female. I guess this next batch of us were small according to reports I've managed to overhear. We did intense endurance, physical, and mental training. We learned a lot in a short time, not as much as the Spartan-IIs though. During our classes, we learned that the IIs went through hell compared to us. Our training to them would seem like a cakewalk.

One day, we were on tour of the Hangar on the planet Onyx and I saw some other Spartans, which I recognized them as Spartan-IIs, based on their height over everyone else, but one of them stood out… I looked at that specific one, and I couldn't believe it was _her_. I knew she wasn't dead, but that thing that _was_ her was a very convincing lookalike. She tore her gaze from her teammates and locked eyes with me, and her eyes went wide at recognition. It made my heart soar a little knowing she remembered me, but she made no move to talk, but she seemed to have wanted to. I quickly snapped my attention forward and hope to all that is good that no one noticed. Thankfully, no one did, and I swear she was smirking a little off to the side.

_**January 26th, 2538  
Planet: Onyx**_

_**Location: [REDACTED]**_

Training continued as normal for the next 6 months, and still I haven't seen her again. I might as well explain. Her name was Julie, but almost everyone called her Jules. She was the girl who died a whole lotta years ago and everyone in town was depressed about it. She had chestnut hair, with a mix of blonde, glistening blue eyes, and a rounded face. She was amazing to be around as a kid, she made me smile more than anyone else. Did I have a crush on her? Probably. Did I admit it to her? Nope. Will I? Probably never.

One day, post training, even though everyone went back to the barracks. I was in the gym, working out and I felt someone's gaze on me, and well, my exposed torso. I knew who it was, "Thought you were dead all those years ago, Jules."

"Are you glad you were wrong Zack?" Zack was the nickname she had for me since she couldn't get 'Ze' out perfectly, so Zack is how it become to be. I never once corrected her

I stopped working out to face her, her eyes just scanning over my scars, and I hers, since she was also in workout attire. She broke our tension, "So, you got drawn into the program?"

"Try drafted, a specific Doctor came to visit, guess who?"

"Halsey." she said plainly.

"Ding ding ding! Winner is you, what do you pick as your prize?" I asked with a small laugh

She didn't respond, but I think she mumbled, 'You'. After that she laughed, completely disregarding her comment. We worked out, chatted and laughed a little. We spared soon after, which I won, but only because she let me. I mean, she IS a Spartan-II, she could kill me if she wanted too. Before we left to retire for the night I said, "You let me win, and don't lie to me, you were always terrible at lying." I didn't give her the time to respond and I left.

_**July 28th, 2552**_

_**Planet: Reach**_

_**Location: [REDACTED]**_

I was finally deployed with my squad, Spartan Dispatch Unit Foxtrot, I just so happened to be the vehicle specialist, cause years in a mechanic's shop stopped me from being promoted to leader. I do not want to lead, never my style.

The year is 2552, and the Covenant have invaded Reach. Winter Contingency has been authorized. I was assigned to defend Reach until further notice, meaning I AM going to _**die**_ here. I am known as Spartan-Z000, or Spartan Zoo, for namesake. My armor was a lot of the Pilot variants with a CQB helmet. My squad and I were assigned to aid a protection detail alongside NOBLE Team. We assisted NOBLE Team in their offenses and help them establish a perimeter in Sword Base. It seemed to get worse and worse by the day, Reach was crumbling, and no one wanted to admit it, we were losing, but we wanted to know if we lost. The Covenant are relentless. Those Elites who wield those Energy Swords are deadly. You better hope they miss their first swing, cause they will not miss a second time. Had a few close calls with those fuckers. The Covenant were attempting to acquire Sword Base, and so we were sent to help NOBLE Team. I just wondered why they needed another squad of Spartans, and one with a vehicle specialist. I won't question orders. We had to clear out all these Covies and activate all the AA guns to defend the base. A few rides around the base and a few Covie squads later, we headed inside the base and clear everything non-human out. After blasting our way through all of this, we made it up to the top floor, that was blasted open. NOBLE Six was there as well, she was also a Spartan-III, and she was "Hyper-lethal". That designation means, DO NOT FUCK WITH HER! I mostly stayed out of her way, since I knew better than to interfere. Hyper Lethal assets are few and far between. There are only two Spartans with the designation Hyper Lethal. NOBLE Six and THE Master Chief. To reach that is truly impressive. I will never be able to obtain that designation, but I can do my best.

"Zoo, I need you up here now!" A voice called over comms. It was Six. Why she wanted me, wasn't for me to question. I complied, switching from cover to cover making my way to her.

"How can I help you Lieutenant?" I asked formally, even in the heat of battle, respect is always there.

"Grab that." She pointed to a Rocket Launcher, "and shoot those Banshees out of the sky."

"10-4 Sir." I responded, Six did NOT like being called ma'am. It was Sir, Six, or Lieutenant. I rushed to the launcher, grabbed it locked onto the first Banshee I could find and let 'ere rip. Two shots, two Banshees. Hell yeah.

Six came up behind me after all the shooting stopped, smacked my back and said, "Nice job Zoo, for a vehicle specialist, you sure know how to use a Launcher." I could practically feel the smirk on Six's face.

I stuttered out, "Th-Thank you Six."

She left towards an intact briefing room and I stood there dumbfounded at this. She is never this casual. EVER. I shook my head, and placed the launcher on my back and grabbed some extra rounds to reload it later.

_**July 30th, 2552**_

_**Planet: Reach**_

_**Location: [REDACTED]**_

After the briefing, The Foxes, our squad nickname, and NOBLE Team had to make it to the Saber launch facility to commence Operation: Uppercut. Once more, more Covenant occupied the facility, and we had to dispatch them. There a few squads of Jackals, Grunts, and Elites. The Brutes were also a pain in the ass, we had to evade a few of them during our assault to get into the launch facility.

Launching them was a breeze, but once we got up there, a lot of shit happened. During the time on the Sabers and taking down the Covenant Cruiser's armaments, still assisting NOBLE Team, we had a few casualties, even in Spartan Armor, a huge explosion with the epicenter being you, does not bear well for the pilot. Three of my Squad mates died from the explosions. I never even got the chance to recover their dog tags. We landed on the Covenant Cruiser, fought through a lot of Covenant forces to make it to the bridge to allow the bomb, that I don't even know the name of, to be inside the hangar, so we can blow it up. Jorge from NOBLE team said the bomb has to be detonated manually, which isn't a good sign. Six tells him that's a one-way trip, which she'll make someday, I hope not. The UNSC loses her, it could get worse. He then guides Six and myself, since we are the only other Spartans aboard, and pushes us out side of the hangar doors. He says some parting words, which I didn't understand, it could have been in a different language for all I know. We fell as we watched the Cruiser implode from the bomb and the shockwave of the blast sent us down to the Planet even faster. I almost blacked out on re-entry, but managed to save my consciousness, and NOBLE Six was right next to me reaching her hand out, which I grabbed, and we held each other close to make sure we didn't separate on re-entry, we would most likely be injured at best, dead at the worst. We barreled through the atmosphere and soon came into contact with the ground, fast. From what I know about Mjolnir armor and their variants, there is a gel layer that can absorb impacts, but if it is severe, it could cause permanent damage, meaning the loss of a limb or something to that extreme. I blacked out from the impact, but before the blackness could claim my vision, I saw Six getting up, and I wondered how the hell is she not comatose, I'm pretty sure she took most of the force of the fall.

_**August 2nd, 2552**_

_**Planet: Reach**_

_**Location: Outside New Alexandria**_

I woke up some hours later, looking at the ground over a shoulder, moving back and forth. I groaned in pain, to which Six stopped, slowly laid me against a tree and said, "I've been carrying you for a bit Zoo, you blacked out back there, and I won't leave you behind. Will you be able to stand?"

I groaned and said, "I'll try, but no promises." Using the tree as my support, I leaned against the tree to get my bearings, check for any damage to my armor systems and other things. All systems that I checked were operational, but not at its most optimal setting. I checked myself for any weapons that happened to stay with us, I found a few knives and not much else. Six however, had three weapons on her. She noticed my gaze at her weapons, and she tossed me a Magnum with a few magazines of ammo, I nodded in thanks and I forced myself to lean off the tree and walked with Six. The walk was brutal, I almost asked her to carry me again, but I said I was good, and I had to prove it. Hours later, we made it to New Alexandria, and had to fight off even more Covenant, and helped a group of ODSTs make it out alive, there were jetpacks and Brutes everywhere. I had to make sure I wasn't limping in front of the Marines, Spartans never show weakness, only with each other. Fighting the Covenant on the beach front while defending civilian transports. I was still injured, and I couldn't get a full analysis of my status. I could have a few broken bones, maybe, or lose all nerves in my arm. It could be worse, I could be dead. After the last transport made it away safely, NOBLE Two managed to contact NOBLE Six for a rendezvous, and since my squad was basically wiped out they brought me along, and was dubbed NOBLE Seven, unofficially, but Kat pulled some strings and now I was NOBLE Seven. So, I was brought on to the team. I wasn't complaining. I met NOBLE One, and made acquaintance. NOBLE Four, going to be honest, he's scary, but he's a good man. NOBLE Three is the sniper, damn good shot too. I learned a little of everything, but focused more on Vehicles. So gimme a set of wheels, or any vehicle that broke and I'll find a fix for it. At least a jerry-rigged fix would work. The Covenant started to glass the city, and we had to deal with radiation. We took the elevators, I was with Kat and Six in one elevator, while everyone else was in another. The elevator hit the bottom floor and we sprinted across the room but in doing so Kat was killed with a needle to the head and we had to evac with one less Spartan. Kat was the one who always loved to tap into senior level communique, doesn't surprise me she knows a lot of stuff. A shame we won't know that, but I bet ONI and the UNSC are happy their little secrets are safe… for now….

_**August 26th-28th, 2552**_

_**Planet: Reach**_

_**Location: ONI Sword Base/ Research Base**_

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, we have been running hit-and-run/evac missions. Then, we get a new mission from Colonel Holland, to get to Sword Base, Covenant occupied, and torch and burn it. What we didn't know, that an unknown source modified our coordinates to go down. Turns out, we had to visit Dr. Halsey at some research center to pick up an AI. One of her own mind. It chose Six as her courier, and Me as a backup. We had to make it to the ship UNSC Pillar of Autumn, and deliver the AI to the Captain. We had to move fast, or we would miss our chance to save Humanity. To think that a few years ago, I'd never thought that this would be where I'd be. I thought I would have died long ago. Never get to see Julia, my parents, or my friends again. It was a somber thought that I quickly disregarded recentered my focus. Before we entered the lab, we had to defend the station until Dr. Halsey can open the door. (Sound familiar to another thing that takes forever to open doors?)

After we were given the AI, we had to make it to the Autumn. It was supposed to be easy, but you know, it wasn't. Because fuck you that's why. Our Pelican ride to the Pillar was cut short because the Banshees would not fuck off and leave us alone. We had to bail the Pelican and cover Six. Emile and I had to make sure we get there and make sure the AI is unharmed. The fight there was tough, a few Hunters, and a lot of squads of Covies. Almost making it to the shipyard we thought we were clear for a bit, but that was not the case, what made it worse was Carter, NOBLE One, had to ram the Pelican into a Scarab to clear a path. "You're on your own NOBLE, Carter out."

We had made it to the shipyard shortly after, I would have spoken by now, but my voice took a vacation for a bit, so I couldn't voice my concerns about this. Emile made it up to a MAC cannon and blasted the absolute shit out of them, clearing a path. We thought we were all clear, but we weren't, cause of course not. Seems like a pattern eh?

Emile was stabbed from behind, but he managed to take a few of those split-jaws, as the Marines call them. It was on Six and I to clear out the Covenant to make sure the dropship could get away safely. The Autumn made it away safely shortly after, and Six and I were left on the planet. Surrounded by Covies and with only one other Spartan. I knew how this was going to end. With us, fighting until we die, not matter what. What makes it better, is that the weather is actually nice for once. Today might just be a good day to die after all.

_**August 29th, 2552 (Pretend it's sunrise)**_

_**Planet: Reach**_

_**Location: Shipyard where the Autumn was**_

Six and I checked our weapons and gear before she said, "You ready for this Zoo?"

I responded with full confidence, "I've been waiting for a moment like this my entire career Six, I am always ready."

The fight started with just a few Grunts and Jackals trying to pick us off from a distance, but Six was a markswoman in her own right. Her shots hit the target more than mine, and I miss like a shot or two once in a while. The minor Elites, that showed up, tried to use their rifles and gun us down that way, but that didn't work when I pulled Emile's shotgun off my back and unloaded the lead into the splitjaw's face. Emile would be laughing and screaming in joy right now if he was here.

"How many of these guys ARE there?!" I asked over the comms.

"A lot, just keep shooting and killing Spartan. We will come out of this alright? You with me Spartan?" she responded.

My face grew to a smile through all the blood and grime on me, "Always Six, cause remember: Spartans never die…." I started.

"...they're just missing in action." she finished.

"Ooh-rah!" We said together.

We fought against waves upon waves of Covie soldiers, after they realized who was down here slaughtering them, they sent the heavy hitters. Hunters. Two of them. Six and I, had to get around these two _while_ avoiding plasma from all directions, which seemed hard on paper, but easy in execution. We killed those hunters fast, but as a consequence, Six was launched by a plasma grenade and she hit a wall on the other side of the building we were standing in front of. Fortunately, she made it behind cover, but she was stumbling to stand up. I didn't have much luck; a grenade was waiting for me when I landed, and I was launched in the opposite direction. Six shouted, "ZOO!" but she didn't get to continue speaking. She was tackled to the ground and was fighting a silver tinted Field Marshall, and I found myself turned around, being choked and facing a Maroon colored Zealot, daggers out, ready to stab me ending my life, but a shout from another Elite stopped them. I was then thrown towards the middle of the Elites, Six was cuffed and bound and thrown into the middle next to me, I was questioning what they were doing, they surely would have killed us already. I looked at Six for an answer, she just shrugged and made signs with her hands, discreetly saying, 'Not normal, finding exfil, stay close, die before captured.'

One Elite, who seemed to be higher ranking, grabbed Six by the throat and started to choke her, she didn't struggle and didn't fight back. Considering up to this point, we have been fighting for so long, and to see her NOT fight back is surprising. She then fell limp, presumably faking it. Then all of their attention shifted to me, and I DID NOT like the feeling of all their gazes on me. They stepped towards me and it took all of my willpower to not flinch. I managed to stay still, but a sound was heard that I didn't want to hear. The sound of an Energy Sword being ignited. I opened my eyes, and I didn't realize I closed them. They forced me to stand up and look him in the eyes, wherever they may be. This Elite was different from the rest. The armor was a distinct Dark Gold color, seems to be a higher ranking General of sorts. It raised its Sword, and I looked into the eyes. I wasn't afraid of death. I would embrace it, I would let it take me. If the last 15 years are something to go by, I knew Death would come knocking and I would answer the call, no hesitation. When the Elite swung his blade, I was waiting for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the sword on my left shoulder, then my right shoulder. It spoke to me, **"For having lived as long as you have against my forces, I must commend you demons for your valor. It is honorable." **It spoke in broken English, but I understood what was being said. I wasn't going to speak, but they didn't let me….

That was when I felt it….

I looked down and saw the Sword going through my armor and abdomen. Blood started to fill my mouth and I started to cough violently. The Elite then said some words in which I assumed was their native tongue. It sounded like a prayer. I could just feel the life leave me. I was ready for death. It called to me like a songbird in the night. I wanted to see it. I looked over to Six and I saw she was conscious, and she looked into my eyes, since her visor was depolarized. Her brown eyes stared into my hazel ones, she then looked down and her eyes widened. She tried to move but she was soon stabbed as well, not as severely as me, by the looks of it. Through the back and out the front. She looked at me and I her. We knew we were going to die right here. To the Covenant, two less Demons for them. For the UNSC, it was a loss of two important assets. I felt the Sword be removed from my torso and I fell to my knee, knowing I wasn't going down fighting. I took my knife from a spot on my leg and was ready to throw it, or try to shank one of them, but a White Ranger Elite, snagged it from me and tossed it aside. Then they kicked me down and left. Six was bleeding, but not as heavily. She might survive, I will not, and I am content with that. I knew the risks, and I knew full well that I could die just as fast as other Spartans.

Six crawled over to me, laying her body close to mine, she said soothingly, "Remember we never die, we just-" I cut her off, "We just go missing in action, I know." I coughed after speaking, and the pain was searing me inside and out. It was a nightmare, and I guess this suffering was my punishment. I could see the black spots in my vision, ironically. I knew my end was near, I just wanted it to be here faster. I could feel my eyelids drooping, wanting to shut, but I couldn't, Six was holding me to her chest, trying to hold the wound shut, but I was losing blood too fast. This agony was just a cruel mistress. It seemed over the months Six cared about me, in like a little brother sense. She called me 'brother' once, but not in a military sense, but a platonic sense. She looked after me when I needed help, even something simpler. At first I thought she was belittling me, but this right here is when I realized she wasn't doing that at all. Right when I was at death's door. I could just feel my eyes closing on their own accord, my breathing has gone shallow and farther in between each one. I closed my eyes while Six was whispering comforting things to me, I wondered if she would leave me to save herself, and I wouldn't be around long enough to find out either. I finally spoke up again, painfully I said:

"If you live, you'll 'member me aight?"

I didn't get to hear her response, since I blacked out, accepting my death. A death in defense of a falling Planet. Life dealt the hand and I struck out...


End file.
